Don't lie to me
by Star the Cat
Summary: Warning, If you do not like Yaoi or twinscest, turn back now.  YE BE WARNED.  anyway, just a couple chapters of HikaruxKaoru, please enjoy
1. Imperfect

"_Don't lie to me again, or else I'll never forgive you."_

I didn't know why he said that to me because I gave him the last cookie, even though I didn't have one. I told him I already had mine, and he split it in two, putting the bigger half in my mouth. That was a while back, when we were first years. I didn't figure it out yet. We both hadn't figured it out, but surprisingly, Hikaru had a slight idea about what was going on. It wasn't long before I recognized my feelings for Haruhi. And soon after, I had to spell it out for my brother what he was feeling.

I only wanted my twin to be happy, so that I could feel the same. We were twins, right? We were supposed to think alike and feel alike. Whatever he liked, I would agree that I liked it too. We would say things in unison, most of the time. We would finish each other's sentences on most occasions. There were just one or two little differences in us. Like our hair.

He dyed his hair last year…that broke my heart a little more than it was supposed to. I liked his ginger hair, and how it looked on him. Of course, people would say that if I wanted to see it again, just look in the mirror. I looked exactly like him.

We were twins, right?

But it didn't feel the same. No, his seemed more glorious. Unique. His bangs fell perfectly over his eyes during the morning and while he slept. Sometimes, I hated how our stylists put those bangs into place just like mine. Mine were dull. No sparks, no shimmer, nothing perfect. Nothing glorious. Nobody saw how imperfect I was from my brother.

And the accent in his voice. That was the most recognizable difference in us. It seemed so soothing. Even when we were little kids, his voice would reassure me, his voice would comfort me, and his voice would seem like a lullaby that was waiting for me to close my eyes and sleep so it could stop singing its constant song that I heard every day, and tried to imitate. Even his yelling while we were fighting that one time…it was just another heart-filled song.

It was then I thought to myself. Why did I think he was so perfect? It wasn't because he looked like my reflection. No. Because my reflection killed me inside. It was something more. It was something that no two brothers should feel about each other. Because if they were to find out, it could never be what they wanted. Why? It was taboo. Forbidden. A disgrace and dishonor. I then realized, it wasn't Haruhi I loved. It was Hikaru. I wanted the best for him. But really, it wasn't brotherly love. I know even Mori never thought of kissing Hunny senpai. I know Tamaki would never think anything else of Haruhi than a daughter, and never thought of having sex with her. No. This wasnt it.

This was a little more than brotherly love. So much more.


	2. Thunder

-CRASH-

"H-Hikaru!" I screamed, popping my eyes open. The thunder and lightning had woken me up that night. I was deathly afraid of thunderstorms. I was just a bit calmer about it than Haruhi…probably because I wasn't alone.

It was the night of our 17th birthday. We decided last year to have separate rooms, but I liked to imagine that he was still in my bed. Hikaru would've woken up by now and calmed me down with that beautiful voice of his.

Hikaru was still asleep, though. In another room. Meters away from me. His silky dark bangs, which were once tainted with beauty covering his face, and his voice quiet, only speaking in his dreams.

I felt paralyzed, as if the lightning had struck me instead of some sidewalk or tree at the other side of our mansion. As I forced myself to walk, I started to feel as if I shouldn't have even gotten up. I haven't done this since I was twelve. I was 14 when I told him I wasn't afraid anymore. I'm not as much, actually. It's partially just an excuse to get under my lovely Hikaru's bed and to feel his warmth. But what if he suspected something? I never told him about these feelings. Before I could turn back, I realized I was already in the room. He wasn't asleep at all. He was sitting on the bedspread, holding his head as if it was in pain. He looked up at me, smiling.

"Kaoru…" he purred. Something was on his mind.

I crawled into his bed, despite what my mind said. He smiled and caressed me in his arms without question. I decided to enjoy the moment.

As I cuddled with my brother, he seemed to be a bit happier than usual. I finally gave in.

"Hikaru?" I mewled. Hikaru turned his undivided attention to me.

"Kaoru, did you come here because of the thunder?" he asked me first. I hesitantly nodded, his eyes glaring.

"Don't lie to your older brother. You came for something else entirely, didn't you?"

"…No…" I tried very hard to cover my feelings from my eyes. That seemed to be enough for him to believe me.

"…Kaoru?"

"Yes, Hikaru?" I tried to hide the slight shaking in my voice. This marked the news I dreaded the most, the night I gained no sleep whatsoever. My heart was to broken to even work up tears, which my body felt like doing, but my face didn't.

"Haruhi and I are going out."


End file.
